An Incident
by AuroraStar17
Summary: what will happen when Misaki walks in on something he isnt suppose to see? Will this be the end of his relationship with Usagi-san or will their love prevail? How will Usagi manage to explain what he has done to Misaki. It is the unraveling of their love and its outcomes. This is a yaoi fanfic if boyxboy isnt your thing feel free to ignore we all have our own preferences XD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:i** do not own Junjou Romantice in either of the chapters if i did things would have been different but sadly that is not the case please enjoy :)

It had been a long day at Marukawa Publishing and Misaki was dead tired he had no tolerance at this moment. He had to avoid Ijuuin-Sensei's advances in fear of Usagi-san's reactions. Misaki knew Usagi-san only acted this was because of how much the man loved him. However the way Usagi was always so jealous made Misaki feel as though he was not trusted and if that hadn't been enough he had to deal with Isaka's torment as well. So when he opened the door to their loft to see everything torn apart Misaki couldn't help but go into a fit of rage. Misaki had encountered this situation before so he was good at directing his anger towards cleaning. He was so angry he didn't even realize Usagi san wasn't there until he was finished. Misaki was sure whether to be relieved or anxious, Usagi was normally home. Misaki tried desperately to calm himself. 'Usagi is probably just buying more useless things' thought Misaki to himself. Misaki's thought were interrupted by the phone, it was Aikawa.

"Hello what can I do for you Aikawa-san?" asked Misaki. **"Oh Misaki I simply called to tell Usagi that Sumi-sensei said he couldn't make the dinner at his house so he sent his son instead, tell him for me thanks Misaki-kun"** said Aikawa as she hurriedly hung up. Meanwhile Misaki practically rushed out the door. He knew Usagi didn't like Senpai and he was nervous admittedly due to the events that took place the last time Usagi was left with Senpai. Misaki took the subway and rushed to Senpai's house but when he arrived the door was closed but unlocked.

He catiously entered the house taking note of the silence. "…..right….we are….Usami-san" Misaki heard parts of a conversation and followed the voices when he arrived at a door. He opened it to see Senpai and Usagi-san kissing. Misaki stood there as he felt his heart begin to break into a million pieces. Then Usagi took note of him and pushed Sumi away. "Misaki let me explain.." Usagi started only to be silenced when Misaki put up his hand.

Misaki lifted his head to reveal an obviously strained smiled and tears strolling down his pink tinted cheeks. "Aikawa told me to tell you Sumi-Sensei couldn't make it but I guess you know that and Senpai I guess you got what you were looking for huh?" Misaki said, pain so evident in his voice Sumi- Senpai had to bow his head in shame. "Now if you don't mind I'll show myself out I think I've had enough for one night." Misaki said with a strained voice he quickly ran out of Sumi's house catching the first taxi he saw making sure that he left the distressed Usagi-san who had chased after him.

The whole ride home Misaki's mind was plagued with the image of Usagi and Sumi. 'Why? He said he loved me Usagi said he loved me …maybe I was just a toy for him in the end after all' Misaki thought as he sobbed. When he arrived at the loft he quickly began packing up some items he made it to the lobby when Usagi arrived. "Where are you going? Let's talk about this I can explain everything" Usagi said desperately.

Misaki's eyes were red and puffy it was evident he had been crying. Usagi reached to try to touch Misaki only for Misaki to shrink away from him. Usagi grabbed Misaki's hand and yelled "Why are you running from me! I love you!" Usagi was then slapped harshly across the face stunned he turned to Misaki who no longer had a said puppy look but one of rage. "You dare say you love me? You love me but you were kissing my friend? No matter your excuse you will never know the feeling I have right now I feel betrayed and stupid for trusting you am I just a toy to you?" Misaki exploded at a stunned Usagi.

Misaki continued " I'm leaving and for as when I'll be back it certainly won't be anytime soon I can't look at you without my heart breaking even further but I'm sure you couldn't care huh". Misaki pulled his hand from Usagi and left as a car pulled up. Usagi was left standing there a look of complete sorrow and distress on his face. Eventually Usagi was forced to head up to the loft were he sat in solitude.

The situation truly wasn't his fault that Sumi brat had completely caught him off guard. Misaki just had really bad timing and Misaki had looked so heartbroken he couldn't find the words and that was the first time Misaki had ever struck him. Usagi knew in his heart Misaki was hurting.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a whole 2 weeks since the incident had occurred and Usagi was going out of his mind without Misaki. He knew from Aikawa that Misaki had been going to work as well to school according to Hiroki. Usagi had exhausted his cigarette supply due to stress so he was currently buying some at this average convenience store.

As he exited he saw Misaki across the street with an unfamiliar blonde man who had his arm around Misaki's waist. Usagi was enraged however he knew better to cause such a scene instead he decided to follow them. He was shocked to see them enter a gay bar however Usagi didn't let that stop him, he followed them in and sat in hearing range careful not to be seen.

"Today sure was rough I'm glad to come here and have a break thanks for coming Mahiro", remarked Misaki obviously tired. "Why don't you come back to my place then, it's better than some stranger who will hit on you" Mahiro stated. "Uh…why do I get the feeling you have ulterior motives I think I'll pass" said Misaki leisurely.

"How long do you plan to be hung up on that cheater?" said Mahiro quite visibly irritated. *sigh* "I love him. I'll always love him it'll be a while before my heart registers that my first love is also my first heartbreak" Misaki stated glumly. Usagi san was surprised he never knew he was Misaki's first love and it pained him to know the boy thought he had betrayed Misaki. "I know just how to take your pain away" Mahiro said as he leaned in to kiss Misaki. Usagi was enraged and violently punched Mahiro revealing himself to Misaki.

"Usagi san what are you doing here what is wrong with you?!" Usagi san ignored Misaki as he dragged and tossed Misaki into his car. Back at the loft Usagi roughly dragged Misaki inside and once inside roughly forced his way into Misaki's mouth at first Misaki was giving in almost having forgot how well Usagi kissed but Misaki refused to be swept away.

Usagi quickly pulled back realizing Misaki had bit him. They both panted trying to regain their breath. "What the Hell! You think you can kiss me and make me forget all you've done!" Misaki said his voice cracking slightly. "Listen to me, Sumi surprised me and caught me off guard with the kiss I was leaving when he had done so I could never cheat on you" Usagi said. "What proof is there for me to even believe that" Misaki said even though on the inside he desperately wanted to believe Usagi. "Misaki how could I possibly cheat I couldn't live without you I love you so much that every moment you were gone I felt my heart yearn for you I would never ever cheat on you and I will never allow such a careless mistake happen again I promise your my one and only love" Usagi said with so much intensity as he stared into Misaki's emerald green orbs.

Misaki was melting at Usagi's declaration of love Misaki couldn't help to believe him. "I love you too Akihiko" Misaki stated as tears welled in his eyes. At the sound of his name from Misaki's soft lips Usagi could no longer contain all his pent up emotions from the past 2 weeks. He passionately kissed Misaki as his hand stripped the boy and himself of their clothes. At one point or another they wandered to the bedroom.

Usagi sucked on Misaki's collarbone while roughly pumping the shaft of Misaki's member. Misaki's sweet moans and pants filled the room along with the heated atmosphere. Using his other hand he used his other fingers to stretch Misaki knowing how tight the youth could get. At the intrusion Misaki moaned Usagi's name his eyes half lidded filled with lust and love. "Misaki you're being so honest did you miss me? Tell me what you want me to do to you and I'll gladly oblige' Usagi whispered sexily into Misaki's ear as he pumped his fingers in an out of Misaki.

Misaki was overcome with ecstasy and had missed Usagi so he looked into Usagi's eyes and said practically purring "Please Usagi san fuck me please put your hard cock inside me I need you desperately". At this Usagi lost all form of restraint and rammed his fully hardened member into Misaki's hot tight cavern. Misaki screamed with pleasure and pain gripping the sheet as tears pricked the edges of his eyes. Usagi could no longer control himself as he rammed into Misaki hitting his prostate each time while his hand pumped Misaki.

The room smelled of sweat and pre cum while the air was filled with panting, moaning, grunting, and the sound of skin hitting skin. Misaki reached his climax as he came all over Usagi's chest. His walls tightening around Usagi's member causing Usagi to realease his seed inside the young boy. They both collapsed on the bed in a heap breathing heavily as sleep slowly took over.

"I love you and always will Misaki" said Usagi san. "I love you too Usagi san" whispered Misaki slowly drifting into sleep. They fell asleep embracing each other.


End file.
